Through the movie, we met
by chimichims
Summary: "Pfft.. penipu ulung. Sudah pegang saja, dari pada kau ngompol dicelana." Kalau orang di sampingnya ini Jimin kenal, maka saat itu Jimin sudah menjitak kepalanya. / bangtan fic, bts fic / YOONMIN IN YOUR AREA / Yoongi and Jimin / Have a pleasure to read this absurd fanfic


.

.

.

Through the movie, we met

.

.

Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

.

.

 ** _This FF ©_** ** _Chimichims_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ***budayakan komen. Karena komen adalah asupan tersendiri buat author***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Persetan dengan semuanya. Jimin ingin teriak rasanya. Ingin memaki semua orang yang lewat. Ingin juga berguling-guling di lantai dan mengomel sepuasnya.

Hm? Ada apa? Mari saya jelaskan.

Jadi disini Jimin sekarang. Mencoba menahan diri agar tidak uring-uringan di depan pintu bioskop yang sudah terbuka kira-kira 5 menit yang lalu. Ponselnya dia genggam erat, mencoba menahan emosi. Sesekali melihat ke layar ponselnya berharap pesannya di balas.

 _Taehyung-ah.. kau kemana.._

Setelah bersabar sedikit lebih lama, ponsel pintarnya pun mulai bergetar mendakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan secepat kilat jari lucunya langsung menggeser layar ponselnya dan menaruh ponselnya ke telinga.

"Taehyung!"

' _Ahh.. Jiminnie~'_

"Ya Tuhan.. kau kemana? Pintu bioskopnya sudah terbuka sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Bagaimana kalau filmnya mulai duluan?"

' _Jadi begini Jiminnie.. Jungkook lapar dan tidak ada yang menemaninya makan. Jadi kita nontonnya lain kali saja yah?'_

"HAH?! Kau mencampakanku? Ini acara kita yang sudah kita rencanakan sejak sebulan yang lalu terus kau batalkan hanya karena kelinci berotot itu kelaparan?!"

' _Maaf maaf.. atau kau nonton sendiri saja? Tidak apakan? Tiketnya sudah ku berikan padamu kan?'_

"Aghhh!"

Akhirnya disini Jimin sekarang. Masuk ke dalam bioskop sendirian dengan film horror yang sudah terputar. Makin kesal lagi karena Taehyung memilhkan bangku yan paling atas dan paling pojok. Biar makin seram katanya.

Sedikit tertuduk-tunduk karena lantainya tidak terlihat. Popcorn di tangan kananya dan soda di tangan kirinya. Memaki dalam hati karena dia lupa membawa kacamatanya. Dan itu berarti hati-hati adalah yang sangat utama saat ini.

Namun sayangnya dewi fortuna tidak memihak padanya detik itu. Karena saat selangkah lagi sampai di bangkunya. Dia malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuat beberapa popcornnya jatuh ke atas lelaki yang duduk di samping bangkunya.

Jimin membungkuk sedikit dan mengucapkan maaf dengan suara yang pelan. Lalu lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan topi hitamnya. Dengan sigap Jimin langsung menyamankan duduknya. Yang jelas di samping lelaki itu. Duduk di paling pojok? Hah.. Jimin lebih memilih makan cabe 20 biji dari pada duduk di paling pojok. Persetan dengan bangku yang seharusnya jadi milik Taehyung itu.

Awalnya masih biasa saja, seperti halnya film horror yang biasanya. Ada rumah besar yang terlihat angker, lalu ada keluarga yang baru menempati rumah itu. Saat suasana pagi juga masih biasa saja. Jimin masi bisa tahan saat terlihat pintu terbuka sendiri atau ada nyanyian-nyanyian aneh yang terdengar saat anak paling kecil di keluarga itu bermain dengan boneka-nya.

Tapi semua berbeda saat film berubah waktu ke malam hari. Ingin rasanya Jimin teriak saat ada yang memanggil nama tokoh utama namun sang tokoh rupanya sedang sendirian di rumah. Maka selanjutnya makhluk itu pun menampakan diri di layar. Jimin yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati pun langsung memeluk lengan lelaki yang ada di sampingnya. Lalu menguburkan sedalam mungkin wajahnya ke bahu orang itu.

Orang itu jelas kaget. Yang pasti kaget bukan karena hantu yag mucul di layar, melainkan karena orang asing di sampingya. Dia hanya membiarkan Jimin memeluk lengannya dan memaklumi kalau tak semua orang berani dengan hal-hal berbau horror. Namun hal itu malah membuatnya berfikir kenapa orang di sampingnya malah memaksa menonton film horror sendiri.

Jimin yang merasa keadaan film sudah kembali seperti semula lalu mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Sedikit mengintip wajah seseorang yang menjadi korban pelukan hangatnya dan rupanya orang itu juga sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

"M..maaf.." bisik Jimin pelan.

"Tak apa." Ucap lelaki itu dengan suara yang berat. Bibirnya terangkat sedikit memberikan senyuman simpul pada Jimin. Jimin yang sedikit nakal malah memperhatikan wajah orang itu. Matanya lebih sipit dari miliknya, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, dan kulitnya putih pucat. Kontras dengan jimin yang memiliki bibir penuh dan kulit sedikit tan.

Jimin langsung buru-buru melepas pelukannya, tapi tangannya di tahan begitu saja oleh orang itu.

"Pegang saja kalau kau takut." Satu kalimat, lima kata. Dan hati Jimin langsung meleleh.

"A-ahh.. tidak usah aku baik-baik saja."

"Pfft.. penipu ulung. Sudah pegang saja, dari pada kau ngompol dicelana." Kalau orang di sampingnya ini Jimin kenal, maka saat itu Jimin sudah menjitak kepalanya. Namun berhubung tidak kenal dan beliau juga menawarkan hal yang mengutungkan bagi Jimin, maka Jimin hanya menurut dan langsung sedikit menyenderkan badannya kepada lelaki itu.

Jangan tanya bagaimana kelanjutan filmnya. Tentu saja dengan posisi Jimin yang makin condong ke arah lelaki itu dan sedikit menjerit saat hantunya menusuk mata salah seorang tokoh dengan gunting besar.

Lalu tiba-tiba badan Jimin menjadi tegang. Masih dengan wajah yang dikubur dalam ke bahu lelaki itu, Jimin mersakan tepukan-tepukan pelan di kepalanya. Awalnya hanya tepukan saja, namun berubah menjadi usapan halus saat Jimin memeluk lengannya lebih erat.

Dan film berakhir begitu saja. Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki di sampingnya dan langsung mengecek ponselnya. Berharap Taehyung menanyakan kabarnya.

 **TaeTae**

 **[13:38]**

 _Chim, aku dan Jungkook masih di café di dekat kampus. Kesinilah kalau mau menyusul._

Jimin melihat jam di pojok kanan atas ponselnya. _Pesannya limabelas menit yang lalu. Kemungkinan mereka masih disana._

 **Jimin**

 **[13:53]**

 _Baiklah tunggu sebentar. Aku langsung kesana._

Jimin langsung menengok ke sampingnya sehabi membalas pesan dari Taehyung, berharap lelaki di sampingnya tadi masih ada. Namun menyesal begitu saja karena dia sudah hilang entah kemana.

.

.

* * *

"OOO… Yoongi _hyung_.. bagaimana rasanya bermodus ria di dalam tadi hum?" tanya Hoseok sambil menyikut pinggang orang di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan." balas Yoongi tak peduli.

"Alah tidak usah sok lupa. ' _Tak apa.. pegang saja kalau kau takut."_ Hoseok mengikuti gaya bicara Yoongi.

"Aku hanya tidak tega."

"Tidak tega?! Biasanya juga aku ketakutan tapi kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu. Aku sakit hati."

"Itu karena kau berisik."

"Ya _hyung!_ Hahh.. jadi bagaimana? Dapat nomor telfonnya?"

Yoongi mendelik tajam. Bulu kuduk Hoseok langsung meremang.

"Kenapa _Hyung_?"

"Aku lupa menanyakannya. Aku langsung keluar karena kebelit kencing."

Ingin rasanya Hoseok membanting _hyung_ -nya itu.

.

.

* * *

"KIMMM TAEEEHHYYYUUNGGG!"

Teriakan Jimin langsung terdengar begitu dia masuk ke dalam café. Tak memperdulikan beberapa pelangan lain yang tersedak minumannya sendiri. _Masa bodoh, aku sedang kesal._

Jimin langsung duduk di hadapan Taehyung dan melirik sinis Jungkook. Taehyung dan Jungkook malah dengan santainya tertawa melihat wajah kesal Jimin.

"Bagaimana bagaimana? Filmnya bagus?" goda Jungkook.

"Diam kau anak setan. Aku ketakutan sampai memeluk orang di sampingku."

"Aku menang. Berikan uang taruhannya padaku Kook." Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kalian bertaruh di saat aku di ujung tanduk antara hidup dan mati? Aku bahkan teriak di pundaknya. Mungkin telinganya sudah tuli sebelah sekarang."

"Ahh setidaknya kau tidak sembunyi di belakang kursi seperti waktu itu _hyung._ "

"Hey kelinci berotot! Ini semua karena dirimu. Apa pula itu minta di temani makan? Temanmu kan banyak, kenapa malah minta Taehyung untuk menemani? Kau juga Tae.. begitu saja membatalkan janji kita." Rengek Jimin hampir menangis.

"Jiminniee.. jangan menangis. Kau mau apa? Waffle? Milkshake? Aku pesankan ya.." bujuk Taehyung sambil mengelus pundak Jimin. Lalu di balas anggukan kecil oleh mochi lucu itu.

Jadi sekarang Jimin memakan waffle-nya dengan tenang dan juga meminum milkshake-nya dengan senang. Lalu bercakap-cakap dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung seperti biasanya.

"Ahh Chim, kau belum cerita bagaimana saat kau menonton film tadi."

"Tak ada yang perlu aku ceritakan Tae."

" _Hyung_ ayo ceritakan. Aku tau ada sesuatu kan."

"Haahhh.. Yah awalnya aku reflek begitu saja memeluk lengannya. Saat aku meminta maaf, dia menahan tanganku dan bilang kalau tak apa untuk terus memeluk lengannya. Lalu di pertengahan film dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku karena aku hampir menangis ketakutan."

"Ohh Jiminnie ku menemukan cintanya ehh.." Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau meminta nomor telfonnya _hyung_?"

"Cinta apaan, nomor telfon apaan. Dia menghilang begitu saja setelah aku membalas pesan darimu."

Taehyung dan Jungkook menghela nafas bersamaan. Lalu menepuk pundak Jimin, mengisyaratkan makhluk lucu itu untuk bersabar.

.

.

* * *

Karena sudah mengingkari janji yang waktu itu, maka Taehyung mengajak Jimin menonton bersama lagi kali ini. Dengan tarikan Jimin agar berangkat bersama untuk menghindari penipuan seperti dulu.

Jadi disini mereka sekarang, berbaris di belakang antrian yang panjang. Karena semua sudah menunggu premier dari film Spiderman ini maka tak kaget kalau barisannya akan sepanjang itu.

Jimin menarik-narik lengan baju Taehyung. Bertanya-tanya apakah mereka akan mendapat kursi atau tidak. Taehyung dengan bercanda membalas kalau dia akan memangku Jimin jika kursinya kurang. Lalu mendapat balasan jitakan penuh cinta dari Jimin.

"Ahh kau yang kemarin.."

Sontak suara seseorang di belakang mereka membuat duo 95 ini membalik badannya. Jimin memasang ekspresi kaget, sedangkan Taehyung bertanya-tanya siapa dua lelaki yang bertampang dingin dan yang satu dengan wajah bercahaya di depannya.

" _Hyung_ yang kemarin. Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih yang cukup untuk bantuanmu waktu itu." Ucap Jimin sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Tidak apa. Aku senang bisa membantu kucing kecil yang ketakutan."

Lalu hening sejenak. Wajah Jimin memerah hingga ke telinga. Taehyung dan Hoseok berfikir sejenak, lalu kaget bersamaan.

"Yang memelukmu?!"

"Yang kau peluk?!"

Dua orang oknum di hadapan mereka hanya mengangguk. Jimin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mencubit hidungnya sendiri.

Taehyung dan Hoseok langsung saling berpandangan dengan senyum nakal di wajah mereka.

"Hey! Aku dengar ada tempat makan baru di lantai satu." Ucap Taehyung memberikan sinyal.

"Ahh yang ada ayam super pedas itu ya. Menarik juga untuk kesana." Dan Hoseok tentu saja menangkap sinyalnya.

"Jiminnie.. nontonnya lain kali saja ya."

" _Hyung_ , rasanya aku lapar sekali sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Taehyung dan Hoseok langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang kaget bukan kepalang.

"Ahh sialan.." bisik Yoongi.

"Maafkan temanku."

"Ahaha tak apa.." balas Yoongi dengan tawa renyahnya. Membuat Jimin makin memerah.

"Mau nonton berdua.. em.."

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Baiklah, mau nonton berdua Jiminnie?"

"B..Boleh saja."

.

.

FIN

.

.


End file.
